Tales of the Abyss: Corona Soul
by VirusChris
Summary: You’ve played ToTA before, you know the characters and the story but what if things were different? What if Asch returned home from his kidnap and Luke found him? And what if other new characters appeared in the story as well? NOTE: Will be Revised.


**Tales of the Abyss: Corona Soul**

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I'm leaving an Author's Note in my fanfic and a ToTA fanfic no less. I've played the game before and loved it! However this is an Alternate Universe, AU, of ToTA in my version with Asch and Luke as siblings and my own Original Characters, OC, in the story as well. This is also a Chaptered Story not a One-Shot as I hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** You've played ToTA before, you know the characters and the story but what if things were different? What if Asch returned home from his kidnap and Luke found him? And what if other new characters appeared in the story as well? What AU would it be?

----------------------------

**CHAPTER 1:** Where am I?

"Ouch," was all the boy thought as he pulled himself out of the ground.

He looked around his surroundings as he finally got up. He was wearing some interesting clothing, he has a black short-sleeved shirt on coupled with a somewhat dark red short-sleeved zipper jacket with the face of a demon on it, he wore black fingerless gloves, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers with odd designs on it like the green lines near the bottom of the foot.

But his clothes were not the only interesting or strange thing he has, it was his hair. It was a unique and interesting Trident-like hairstyle with just three long spikes. Even though he had unusual hair his sapphire blue eyes that beamed of life was something that could take anyone's eyes off his hair.

He was in a forest, a beautiful and vast forest, and it was daytime too as he looked up into the sky.

"OK? Where am I now Sherlock?" asked the boy to himself as he sighed.

He couldn't remember how he got here, he knew his name, his family, and home but how he got here was very sketchy. Scratching his head he let out a disappointing sigh and wanders around a bit.

As the boy was walking around a flash of light caught the corner of his eye and looked over at the direction where the light came from.

He knew better to investigate something he didn't know and in a forest of unknown origin to him no less, but he couldn't help but get excited and he happily dashed into that direction.

The closer he got to the light he heard voices, but stopped as soon as he came into the clearing.

He saw three figures, a boy around his age with red hair with some golden hues at the tips, a beautiful girl with long brown hair dressed in stranger attire than his own, and a much younger boy with green hair dressed in white clothes that look similar to the girl's.

"Hey there!" said the boy happily with a smile.

"Hello there, I didn't think anyone else was in these woods as well," said the green haired boy.

"What are you doing here too? Don't tell me that you're after the Cheagles too!" exclaimed the red haired boy.

"Cheagles?" thought the boy to himself, "No, too be honest I'm not sure how I got here" as he shrugged.

The girl eyed him suspiciously before speaking up, "So you don't remember how you got here?"

Something about the girl seemed cold to him, "Nope, so can you tell me about this place. I'm lost, but good" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"This is the Cheagle Woods just north of Engeve" responded the young green haired boy.

"I see, I know where I am. And what brings you here to my neck of the woods?" the black haired Trident-haired boy ask.

"I thought you were lost?" said the red haired boy.

"Don't answer a question with question, boy" was all the black haired boy said with a friendly smile.

Lovely. Just lovely another annoying person to bug the hell out of him.

"I'm here because those Cheagles stole something from me! And I'm not leaving until I've gotten it back!" said the red haired boy looking way angrily.

"But Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei and normally wouldn't do this," said the younger boy.

Sacred Beats? Order of Lorelei? The trident boy didn't know what to make out of this but best not decide to ask.

"Is that all?" said the boy placing his right hand under his chin.

"They're always stolen some food from Engeve and as Fon Master of Lorelei it is my duty to found out and make amends for the Cheagles strange behavior," said the green haired lad.

"Sounds like a tall order, you don't mind if I tag along to help right?" said the boy as he coaxed his head to the right.

"What!? No way in hell!" the red haired boy shouted. It was obvious that he didn't like him.

"I wouldn't mind," said the younger boy with a smile.

"And you?" asked the boy to the girl who hadn't spoken up.

"Do as you please, but they're monsters here so you best be careful," she said.

Yep, definitely cold.

"Oh and I've forgotten to introduce myself! Christopher Corona! Just Chris is fine!" said the boy swinging his right arm and giving them the thumbs up.

"I am Fon Master Ion, it is a pleasure Sir Chris," said Ion.

Somehow that made him sound like an old geezer.

"Just Chris, no sir added please."

"Please refer to me as Tear," said the young girl and for the first time for Chris she smiled.

"And my name's Luke fon…" said the red haired boy.

"Nice to meet you Luke! So let's get going!" Chris said as he interrupted Luke.

Yep. He's so going to annoy the hell out of him, Luke thought.

"Hold on, do you need a weapon Chris? Fighting the monsters would be difficulty without one," said Tear holding a knife for him to use. Where did she…?

"Don't worry about me! Besides I fight using Martial Arts, I don't use weapons," said Chris scratching his head and smiling.

However Tear looked worried, but withdrew her knife and stepped back.

"Alright, fine, let's go already!" said Luke impatiently.

"How rude," said Chris looking at Luke.

"Like you're the one to talk!" shot Luke.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Chris smiling back to Luke.

For the love of Lorelei those two are going to give her a headache, Tear thought.

----------------------------

As they continued further into the forest, Chris took everything in site as his smiles were always beaming.

Despite their earlier meeting, Luke watched Chris in awe. The way he looked and saw the world made him think that Chris never got out much like him.

"Eh… hey," said Luke with a slight nervous tone in his voice.

"What's up Luke?" said Chris looking back at Luke.

"I like to… apologize about earlier about my behavior. I shouldn't acted like that, sorry," said Luke looking away apparently embarrassed.

"Hey no hard feelings dude! Anyway what's this important thing that the Cheagles have of yours?" asked Chris.

"It's something that belongs to me and my brother. And if he was here he would scold me for acting rude earlier," said Luke.

"Brother? You have a brother?" asked Tear looking at Luke innocently.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing now," said Luke looking up at the sky.

"If you daydream the monsters are going to have a nice quick snack," said Chris walking faster now.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!? Get back here!" Luke said as he dashed after Chris.

"It seems those two are getting along," said Ion.

Tear just shook her head.

Though Chris wasn't sure how he got here, he's going to make the most of it by hanging around plus he's already made some new friends and wouldn't mind helping them out… or messing with their heads for a bit either.

Even with their earlier talk Luke, Ion, and Chris became good friend really fast. Tear watched as how well Luke and Ion happily chatted with each other as their two personalities fit together. True Luke was rash, impatient, and rude sometimes, but he learns and is a good and kind person at heart. However Chris was a complete mystery to her. He jumped into Luke and Ion's conversations but only when they stop talking for a bit or when they ask him something.

Chris seemed to be a patient person, but was always mischievous as well as he tries to poke fun at Luke but in the end he gets them to laugh, even Tear but only a few giggles. Along the way he grabbed some fruit to share with the others and asked if they're fine or hungry before eating first. He was a really a kind and gentle person, most of the time but they was something off. Tear couldn't place it.

"This is it," said Ion stopping Tear's train of thought.

"So the Cheagles live here?" asked Luke.

"No, it's just vacant hollow tree, that's all," said Chris.

"OK, your jokes aren't that funny at all," said an annoyed Luke.

"I was implying that this would be a good honeymoon for you and Tear," snickered Chris.

"WHAT!? What the hell are you talking about! Tear and me are NOT in the kind of relationship!" exclaimed Luke as his face turned beet red.

Even Tear was blushing furious.

"Come now Luke, you'll scare away all the Cheagles. We should get going and I'm sorry for jumping the gun but the two of you look so cute together," said Chris as he walked inside the base of the Tree.

I am soooo going to slug him later, thought an angry Luke to himself as they enter inside the Tree.

----------------------------

Everywhere you look, there were Cheagles everywhere. Small cute little monsters with fluffy tails. Tear couldn't help herself but think of taking one home with her and cuddling it.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Chris said looking at them.

"Huh?" said Luke as both him and Tear stared at him.

"What? I can't let out my feminine side?" said Chris with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're weird you know that?" said Luke.

"Thank you! I try my best to be different from everyone as possible can," said Chris chuckling to himself.

"Right," said Luke. Make that _very_ weird.

"Can you please let us through," said Ion gently to the Cheagles.

"So Cheagles can understand human tongue?" Chris responded.

"I don't think so," Luke answered.

"Actually, it is said that Yulia formed a pact with the Cheagles and gained their aid," said Ion.

"Interesting," said Chris closing his eyes and placing his right hand under his chin again.

"Are you of relation of Yulia Jue?" an old voice called out. As the sounds of squeaks settled down some of the Cheagles moved out of the way as an elderly-looking Cheagle came walking toward them.

"Yes, so you are the Cheagle elder?" Ion asked.

"That is indeed correct."

"They really can talk," said Luke in awe.

Chris chuckled to himself to Luke's childish expression. So he hasn't seen the world either, I shouldn't spoil his fun.

"That is the power of this ring that we were given by Yulia as proof of our pact. Are you of relation to Yulia?"

Ring? Could it be… thought Chris to himself. No it's not that ring, how did I confuse it with that one?

"I am Ion, the current Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei"

"So you're the leader around here, right?" Luke demanded he was now getting serious. "Cause I got a bone to pick with you guys, starting with the stuff you stolen from Engeve!"

Can you be anymore more harsher dude? Chris thought chucking to himself.

"So you have come to exterminate us then?"

"Hardly, I've just came to get back what you Cheagles stolen from me! Besides don't you eat grass, fruit, or whatever it is you Cheagle eat?" said Luke calming down a bit.

"Not long ago, one of our own started a fire that burned the woods in the north." The cheagle elder explained, "Since then, the Ligers that lived there have moved down here, and we have been in danger."

"So? Can't you deal with it without stealing from people!"

"Luke!" shouted an angry Tear.

"Luke let's hear more before you jump the gun," reassured Chris placing his palm on his forehead.

"What? It's only fair, right? It's their fault they burnt down the liger's forest and share their forest with them. I don't see what wrong with that."

"But Ligers prey on Cheagles." Ion threw in. "Did you steal the food from Engeve so that you wouldn't be eaten?"

"Yes. It is as you said," answered the Cheagle elder.

"Can't blame them, who wants to be eaten?" said Chris.

"Hold on a second." Luke added in, "If I remember right, doesn't Engeve supply food to everywhere? These guys can't just be taking it all!"

"True, that does pose a problem. What do think we should do Ion?"

"What if we were to do something about the Ligers?" Ion suggested, "Then they wouldn't have to steal food."

"Good plan! So does anyone speak Liger here?" asked Chris looking at both Luke and Tear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't come to go Liger Hunting! I came to get back what these things stole from me!" proclaimed Luke.

"What is this about stealing something of yours?" The Cheagle elder inquired.

"You hauled off something of mine with all that food you stole last night! And I want it back and I'm not leaving until I get it back!"

Hmm. Something important from his family. Luke truly loves his family, Chris thought. He can relate to that.

"What is this 'something' that we've stolen from you?" said the Cheagle elder.

Luke answered the elder by kneeling down and glaring at the Cheagle. "You'll know it when you see it"

"Then how about we make a deal then? We will search and give you back your 'something' in exchange; will you go and negotiate with the liger queen for us?"

"Alright we'll do it!" said Chris happily agreeing.

"Hold on there…!" exclaimed Luke.

"I'm guessing the Ligers can't tell," said Chris ignoring Luke and stating the obvious.

"No they cannot not," said the Cheagle elder before making a few squeaks and a small blue Cheagle stepped forth. "This little one is the one who caused the fires up north. He will accompany you as a translator." The cheagle elder removed the ring and passed it to the little cheagle who placed it around his belly.

"Hi there!" the little Cheagle's voice was a cute high-pitch voice that Luke found annoying for some reason. "My name is Mieu! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Luke cringed, but hold his tongue as he didn't want to be rude to the little Cheagle so it's not his fault his voice is annoying. With a defeated sigh the four of them introduction themselves and set out for the Liger's nest.

----------------------------

After one Liger after Liger they finally made it to the nest and soon came face-to-face with the queen. Luke knew the queen must be big, but it was easily three times bigger than the regular Liger he and Tear fought. Come to think of it they never saw Chris fight yet, but now wasn't the time to be asking. The Liger queen curled herself up around her eggs and glaring at the intruders viciously.

The cave which they were in was small and not a good place to fight in and the rocks was moss and slippery to boot. Clearing not a good place to fight Luke thought.

"Mieu, can you do the honors?" asked Chris politely.

"Certainly" said Mieu jump down from Tear's shoulder as she happily let the Cheagle ride on her shoulder from his nest.

Everyone watched as the young Cheagle and Liger queen engage in conversation with each other, even if it was squeaks and roars. It was fascinating but no one could make heads or tails about it, but Chris wore a worried face on him that both Luke and Tear. Could he understand what they were talking about?

"Uh oh," Mieu left out, "She says that her eggs are about to hatch and she's very angry with us intruding on her so she's going to kill us and freed us to her babies!"

True to his words the Liger queen got up and stared down on Luke and his friends as she crept closer to them and let out a terrifying roar.

----------------------------

Some of the rocks on the ceiling came falling down and everyone dodged it, but Mieu wasn't going to make it in time. The little Cheagle thought it was over for him until a red haired blur grabbed him and took him to safety.

"Hey you OK?" asked Luke with Mieu in his arms.

"T-Thank you!" said Mieu as he hopped away.

However the Liger queen was fast and was already lunging out Luke.

"Luke! Watch out!" screamed Tear as Luke turned around.

Luke was going to make it as the Liger queen claws were mere inches away from cutting out his organs.

Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die!? Luke thought as he closed his eyes.

Boom.

Luke somehow appeared next to Ion who was behind Tear and the Liger queen was shot across the room.

"That was close," said Chris walking over to Luke, "You alright, dude?"

"H-How did you? W-When did you…?" stuttered Luke with a bewilder look on his face.

Luke was about to be cut open by the Liger queen, and out of nowhere the Liger queen got blown back and Luke ended up next to Tear and Ion.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just take out the Liger queen before those babies hatch and have a quick snack," said Chris and he was gone.

Luke, Ion, and even Tear blinked. Chris was right in front of them and disappeared in a split second.

"Over there" pointed Ion over at the Liger queen where Chris kicked it into the air.

That shouldn't be possible, the Liger queen clearly must weigh a ton but Chris easily kicked it into the air with one kick and then Chris curled into a ball and rapidly spinning himself so fast that he looked like a red ball and rammed into the queen's belly, bounced back to the ground and rammed into the queen again and again.

Luke was awestruck; he never saw any fighting style like Chris' before. Even Tear was amazement.

"Shouldn't you be helping him, mieuuu?" pointed out Mieu.

"Yeah, I'm not letting him take the spotlight!" said Luke charging in.

"Thanks, help is much appreciated," said Chris backing off from the Liger queen, breathing somewhat heavily.

"So even he can't keep that up," thought Tear as she gathered fonons around her and chanted a beautiful melody, unleashing her artes on the Liger queens though it posed little threat to the grand Liger.

Luke continued to strike, parry, and block the queen's attack and before another one of the queen's claws got any closer to him he did a backflip but sadly messed up with the landing. As the Liger queen pounce at Luke again Chris disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Chris wasn't warping, he was moving as such high speeds that he vanishes and creates shock wave from his speed bursts. That's the secret to Chris' fighting style, Luke analyzed as Chris dragged him further away from the queen to give him time to recover. He remembers his brother's and his teacher's, Master Van, lessons well. Luke is so glad that his brother was never easy on him during their sparring matches, but Luke would never admit it.

The battle continue to drag on, wearing Luke and Tear out with Chris still having energy to spare but continues to grab and move Luke and Tear out of harms out leaving him less time to strike.

Suddenly the ground opened up and shot sharp rocks underneath the Liger's belly skewing her, knocking Luke backwards in the process, as the great Liger's roar stopped it collapsed to the ground. It happened so fast, no one saw it coming. What the hell? Luke's mind was racing.

"Hmm." A Malkuth colonel stepped in and examined the Liger's body before confirming it's death.

"No!" yelled Luke, even Chris jumped from his shouting, "Look at what you did!" Luke was angry now "You broke the eggs!"

"A good thing too," he replied.

"What? How could you be…!"

"Luke, Liger children eat human flesh." Tear answered.

"Yes. They would have been hunted and destroyed even had you not interfered. Or of course there is the possibility that they could have gone unnoticed, hatched, and slaughtered half of Engeve." He offered.

"And the truth is always harsh," Chris mutter walking over to the broken eggs.

"Aren't we proud?" Luke mumbled, "Still it doesn't fell right." Luke took one last look at the broken eggs and returned to the group with Chris.

"You really are kind or maybe naïve" Tear softly noted.

"Oh shut up you cold-" Luke snapped at Tear.

"My, my, what's this? Lovers quarrel?"

"Yep," said Chris smiling.

"Colonel Curtiss!" Tear hissed, "We don't have THAT kind of relationship!"

Luke winced at that last remark. Ouch. Regardless that it's true and even though he said it before, but there was no need to be so cold or venomous about it.

"I'm joking. And please call me Jade. I'm not accustomed to be called by my family name." Jade turned to face the entrance, "Anise, come here please."

"What is it Colonel?" a young raven haired girl with pigtails walked, or skipped, in dressed in pink attire but in a similar fashion as Ion's. Jade leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"What?! No way! I want to stay here with Ion!" She protested after a moment of whispers that, despite all his straining, Luke couldn't make out what they were saying. Jade let out a sigh.

"Don't sweat over it," said Chris placing his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Now you act normal?" said Luke giving Chris a mischievous look.

"How rude." As Luke laugh to himself.

"Alright then, but it will cost you." Jade extended an open hand.

"Fine," Anise pouted and handed over a large leather pouch that looked too large to be a girl's wallet. "But you better give it back to me later!"

"Of course Anise, are you implying I would keep it?" Something about Jade's innocent tone of voice sent chills down Luke's spine. How was it _even_ humanly possible to be that…creepy?

"He seems to know how to have fun," noted Chris.

"You're just as creepy," Luke snapped.

"Are you implying I'm an old man? I'm 19 thank you," said Chris quite proudly.

"Wait, what!? You're older than me!?" said Luke astonished.

Chris sure didn't act his age plus his youthful appearance makes him look somewhere around 14 despite being as tall as Luke.

"Well then, I will be going on ahead, Anise, Ion, I trust you know where to go?"

"Don't be silly Colonel! Of course we do." Anise replied with some giggles. "We'll be right behind you! Once we get Ion all fixed up – and look at you! You're a mess! Honestly what am I going to do with you!" Anise turned her attention to Ion who was wiping some of the dirt off his white robes. "Then we'll head straight there!"

"Alright then," Jade said with a mock bow, "I trust Anise will take good care of Ion, so to our other wonderful friends, I wish you all the best." Jade turned and left. Somehow, good wishes from him felt exactly like death wishes. Luke couldn't tell if that man took anything seriously, or if he even took everything seriously. In the end he was downright scary.

"Isn't it wonderful how nice he is to us," said Chris quite happily… which crept Luke out.

"Are you deaf?"

For the love of Lorelei, one Jade is bad, but two… no, Luke couldn't even dare… it send numerous chills down his spine.

"Ion!" Anise yelled as soon as Jade was out of hearing range, "You used your power again didn't you! You know the doctor said you're not supposed to!"

His powers? So that was the light from before.

"I'm sorry Anise." Anise sighed at his apology.

"Did the letter finally arrive?" Ion asked her.

"It did! We should head out after the Colonel. We don't have a whole lot of time to waste after this little detour."

"I'm sorry Anise, but you know that the Cheagles along with the Score make up the Foundation of the Order. I had to do something about the trouble they had been causing."

Score? What Score? Who was winning? Chris thought.

"You'll never change you know? Well whatever, we had best hurry up. Come on!" Anise tugged on Ions sleeve urging him to hurry.

"Wait!" Luke cut in. "No way! We're heading back to the Cheagle nest so these things can give me back what they took." Luke exclaimed a finger pointing at Mieu as Mieu let out a low 'mieuu' sigh.

"That's right!" Ion confirmed, "We should report to the Cheagle elder as well."

"If you say so Ion," Anise conceded, "But let's make it quick, please. I'd rather not find out what happens when we make the Colonel wait."

"I do," said Chris chuckling to himself as he passed Anise who gave him an annoyed look.

----------------------------

"Thank you, even after 2000 years you still kept your promise." The Cheagle elder was very grateful for their deeds.

"Two-thousand years? Were we not just gone for a few minutes?" mumbled Chris.

"Time passes by much faster for Cheagles then humans do Chris," explained Ion in a gentle and friendly tone.

"Still that's long! I die of boredom if I waited that long."

"What about old age?" sneered Luke.

"How rude."

"I heard what happened from Mieu. You faced great danger on our behalf, for that we are very grateful."

"Certainly, helping the Cheagles is a part of Yulia's teachings after all." Ion smiled, accepting her gratitude.

I have much to learn about Yulia and this Lorelei. But first… pull a prank on Jade! That should be fun! Chris chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry to say Master Luke," the Cheagle elder turned her attention to Luke, "we were not able to find what it is you lost. However, we Cheagles do not easily forget our debts. I hear that you also saved Mieu's life. As punishment for causing the fires in the north, Mieu will be exiled from our tribe. As a form of repayment, he shall serve you, Master Luke, for one full cycle of the seasons."

"What?! I don't want a pet I just want my 'item' back!" Luke spat pointing his finger angrily at the Cheagle elder. After all that, his precious item was gone.

"Well you could've of been more specific about it," said Chris looking up to the ceiling innocently, clearly avoiding Luke's glare.

"Try to look on the bright side Luke," Ion offered in consolation, "Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei, I'm sure Mieu will be well received by your family."

"And he's cute." Tear mumbled to herself.

"What was that Tear?" Anise inquired.

"N-Nothing." Tear turned away.

"If you don't want it then give it to Tear or Anise. Girls like cute things," Chris stated.

Tear's eyes lit up and Anise giggled to herself.

"And how the hell would you know how a girl's heart works?" asked a very annoyed Luke.

"Cause I'm a girl."

"No you're not!"

"Wanna bet? Why don't you feel my chest then?" said Chris, who's voice became very feminine and seductive.

"W-What the hell!?" Luke blink and stepped back.

"Chris, stop teasing Luke. And you're a boy," Tear stated.

Yep, just as creepy as Jade.

"Master!" Mieu jumped up, once again in possession of the sorcerer's ring. "I'm sorry you didn't get your thing back…but you can have my treasure I found instead!" The next time Mieu jumped up, he was holding what appears to be half of a large coin and it was black. Also it looked like there was a picture on the back.

"Are you _bloody_ kidding me!?"

Before anyone can figure out what transpired here, Luke snatched the coin right out of Mieu's little hands. "This is it!!! I cannot believe this you mean to tell me that YOU had it the entire time?! I don't believe this!!!"

"Mieuuuu…" Mieu shrunk back "Sorry Master, I didn't know it was yours…"

Luke looked down at the young Cheagle and sighed. Though what he went through wasn't totally for nothing, even though these Cheagle could've cost him his life, he couldn't bring himself to hate the little guy.

"Sorry, I don't mean to snap at you but next time," said Luke as he kneeled down "Tell me if you find anything _strange_ next time."

"You got it! Mieuuu!" the Cheagle happily chirped.

"It's so heartwarming to see Master and Pet get along soon well," said Chris in an innocent tone that matched Jade which send chills down his spine.

"Would you stop being creepy?" asked Luke looking very peeved off.

"Why what even do you mean _Master_ Luke?" Chris looked at Luke playful.

Everyone laughed but Luke.

"We should get going," Ion noted as Mieu jumped onto Luke's head.

"Indeed, I do not wish to see what Jade would do if we're late even though Luke does. Come now let's go," said Chris as he walk outside.

"I'm gonna murder him one day," mumbled Luke as he rolled his eyes.

And everyone followed suit.

----------------------------

Trekking out of the woods seem like a tedious and long boring chore than a trip Luke thought. Though he was in a fool mood before because of Chris, but he managed to pry Ion from Anise so Luke could talk to him. Chris wasn't all that bad, but still he was annoying at some points. But then a question he should've ask earlier hit him.

"Chris what exactly were you doing here before meeting up with us?" asked Luke stopping everyone in track.

"You're asking that NOW? Couldn't you ask me when we meet up with Jade? I don't want to see him get angry at us, since he's taken such a shine to us," Chris noted.

"Just tell us," shouted Luke, he really wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, I blacked out when I was at Dr. Donald's lab and woked up in the forest for reasons unknown," said Chris being very honest in his words.

"Blacked out? What happened?" this caught Tear's attention as well.

"Too sketchy to remember. So why don't we hurry up with Jade?" said Chris with the same smiling face again.

"And since you asked a question I got one. What's on the other side of that coin?"

"This? N-Nothing," Luke was hiding his half coin under his coat.

It's black and I wonder if it's like the Yin & Yang coin? Shouldn't pry it's his privacy.

"Fair enough." Chris turned around and continued walking until Luke dropped it.

Tear's curiosity got the better of her as she picked it up and turned it out. The only reason why the two of them are out here was because Luke wanted his precious item back. To her shock it was a picture of Luke but his younger self however he was scowling in this picture which didn't seem to fit him.

"I don't believe you!" Luke jumped since he didn't expect her to bite his head off. "You're telling me we went through all that just to get back that half coin with a picture of yourself on the back!? I didn't think you were so self-centered!" Tear's yelling could be heard even in Engeve Chris thought.

"Are you seriously?" Anise looked from Tear to Luke. "Whoa all the fuss over a picture! I guess you love yourself a lot!"

"No you don't understand!"

"Save it! I don't even want to hear it!" Tear cut him off.

"Hey, hey, give the guy the benefit of the doubt. That's not fair you're not giving a chance to explain himself" and for the first time Chris seem very angry that Luke, Tear, and Anise blinked a few times to his usual friendly face.

"Please, everyone, don't fight," Ion threw in however Tear started to get angry at Luke again.

"You went and put us all in danger, just for some picture of yourself-"

"You should listen to the Fon Master and the Trident haired kid." A strange and familiar voice came from above them as the figure the voice belonged to descend from the trees by jumping down. Everyone turned everyone to see a young man standing in the very clearing where she and Luke found Ion and meet Chris.

Everyone, except for Luke and Chris, looked in astonishment. The young man's crimson red hair flowed down his black coat that was gently dancing with the wind. He set his pair of angry emerald green eyes upon Tear, which wasn't making her comfortable at the moment. The sword was at his side in its stylized sheathe and ready to be drawn as he had his hand on it. His stance and pose clearly showed he was no novice when it came to fighting. But what really astonished everyone was that he looked exactly like Luke, save for the scowl, with Luke the only beaming at their new friend.

"Asch!"

----------------------------

**Author's Note 2:** This was the longest chapter I have ever written ever! Anyway I bet you guys are wonder about Luke and Asch, right? I will explain that in the next chapter.

And yeah I really need to get more detailed about the surroundings and the character's action and the fighting. Also Chris Corona fighting style is a mix between Sonic the Hedgehog, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. I'll get more into their character next time and I hope I wasn't getting them OOC.


End file.
